


Joker's Fun

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bombs, Gen, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, crowbar - Freeform, dead Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Don't You Dare Close Your EyesAKAIt's happening again. He just wants it to all stop. He wants to close his eyes and it all go away, but he's not allowed to.





	Joker's Fun

I felt each and everyone of the blows. It was ironic, I guess. That this maniac with a crowbar and a shit ton of insanity kills me not once but twice and this time there's no one looking for me. No one to miss the Red Hood. No one to miss Jason Todd, the boy that died long ago and should be in a grave six feet under. No one will know until it's too late. I could feel myself slipping away. My eyes were fluttering. Fighting just to stay open. "Oh, no no no no no! Don't you dare close your eyes and give up now! It'll ruin all my fun!" That maniacal laugh of his still haunted my dreams. My nightmares. The maniac continues to have his 'fun' for an hour until he drops the crowbar he's used to kill me once and will soon be twice. "Well," he starts, pouting. "That wasn't as fun as last time, but," a grin starts to slip onto his face, "I still had some fun. Did you, Hoodie?" I don't,  _can't_ , answer. He pouts again. "It's rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question, but I suppose, you've always been the rude one." He looks away as I try and talk. Threaten, plead, insult, I don't know what it was going to be but all that came out was a grumble on unintelligible words. He heard and leaned down to taunt me, "What was that? I may have made your lung collapse again so speaking might be a little hard. But don't worry! I know just what you wanted to say! 'I am very rude and deserve to be punished for it, by you killing me again!' Well! I'll do just that! How do you think it should happen this time? Humm? Gun, knife, crowbar, starvation, Joker Venom,...?" The list went on but I had stopped listening at that point. I started to after he stopped for a few seconds then picked it back up. "No, no , no, no! I know just the thing! Crowbar + explosion= dead Robin numero 2! A dead bird that stole my name! You'll die the same way you did last time! Don't you remember all that fun? I do!" He starts to walk out of the warehouse but pauses in the doorway, "I know that you don't talk to him anymore but, tell the big man I said hello!" He walked out and left me with a bomb. I stared at it thinking of the last time I was alone in a warehouse with a bomb. That time there was someone coming but now, there isn't. I'm completely alone. I hear the sound of a motorcycle in the distance and stare at the blinking red numbers.  _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,_ I close my eyes and listen as the warehouse explodes. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide if he lives through this again or not. Like DC did. Although, I'm not making it a vote. It's your opinion. He either lives or dies and you can decide that personally.


End file.
